


In Your Eyes, I See the Doorway

by elmsinthunder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Religion, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmsinthunder/pseuds/elmsinthunder
Summary: it’s about forgiveness. also, it rhymes.





	In Your Eyes, I See the Doorway

An offer of forgiveness even She could not have made

Held out to me like fruit, dark and luscious in the shade

A terrible temptation that I recognize too well

Dreamed up the first one sometime on the saunter into hell

6000 years on Earth, not one confession to my name

Never longed for absolution, never feared eternal flame

Except that one occasion, at the crumbled church that night

Had burnt soles for a decade, a small price for your life

No act of contrition could repair the wrong I’ve done

But something tore within me when I thought that you had gone

And in that jagged space a new sensation took ahold

Without you I remembered that the deepest hell is cold

My saving grace, my eastern gate, that low and thrumming heat

I rip my sins into the air and toss them at your feet

I can’t receive Her mercy, I implore you yours instead

You hold me close and whisper low, _amen, amen, amen_


End file.
